


Treachery

by valis2



Series: Snupin Haiku [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle. Severus thinks about Remus, and his own betrayals. Written for the December 2005 LJ community lupin_snape Haiku challenge.  First in the Snupin Haiku series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treachery

I wanted you then  
and now and all of the time  
that is in-between.

There was a day, light,  
a time for dreaming such things;  
no, there never was.

I would be just as  
empty as the open palm  
if it meant you, here.

Ours is not to have.  
Mine is to burn with a brand.  
Yours is to struggle.

There is treachery,  
and there is treachery, and  
yes, I have done both.

You always left me  
for them. But where are they now?  
You will die alone.

You stand, smile that  
insufferable smile,  
and I can't kill you.

Another burst, cold  
light from a silver hand, and  
you, betrayed, again.

I watch as you fall,  
still holding an inner grace  
that I cannot find.

I have killed the rat,  
no time for his beggardly  
pleading. You still breathe.

This act of potion  
to your cooling lips, my hands  
shake, yes, treachery.

I have bowed to red  
eyes and blue eyes. I have kept  
myself a secret.

This fluttering of  
your eyelids, this is as close  
to truth as I get.

You are the center,  
I am in orbit, adrift,  
nothing hurts like this.

Both sides now know my  
shameful heart's allegiance. I  
will not see tonight.

Another flash, green,  
you wince as it misses you  
and strikes the bare earth.

I turn and kill, it  
is an instinct, I react,  
he was my friend once.

You grab my wrist, I  
know you don't understand. I  
can't say that I do.

There is a dying  
scream, far off, it rattles my  
bones, the Mark burns hot.

There is darkness then,  
something that tastes like regret,  
a shiny cold dream.

At first I see stars.  
Betrayal saves me again.  
Others are crying.

You are there, and you  
do not trust me, but there is  
the light in your eyes,

and tomorrow will  
see a set of promises  
I will try to keep.


End file.
